Gas dryer is a kind of drying device using natural gas to heat and in which the clothes are drived to roll by motor. This drying device is very popular in the USA because of its low cost and fast drying speed.
Power consumption of the electric quantity of drying unit load is an important technical index. The lower the value is, the less the power consumption of the machine would produce, it means to save more energy.
On the premise of guarantee the production process, optimizing the air sealing of the hot-air duct would save more energy and cost less in one hand, as well as raise the drying speed and efficiency and improve the harmoniousness of washer and dryer in the other hand (at present drying time-consumption is shorter in washer than in dryer, and performance degradation of dryer would further perplex the customers). As above, the sealing of hot-air duct is the key point of gas dryer. Worse sealing performance would lead more energy consumption; and unstable air flow would affect the stability of burner of gas dryer and slow the drying speed. Furthermore, the most important part of sealing structure is the seal between rotatable chamber and still air duct (heating disk or rear board).
There is a present sealing system between chamber and heating disk shown in FIG. 1. The chamber 10 of the present dryer shown in FIG. 1 is integrated part, heating disk 11 and hot-air duct 13 are assembled on the case. The structure of the sealing system is as follow: felt 12 is set perpendicularly on one end of heating disk 11. Felt 12 is also fixed on the chamber rear wall for sealing.
The above-mentioned dryer is of better production process and low cost, but the consistency of the production, the sealing performance and the durability would be worse. The sealing system is the felt perpendicular to the end of heating disk to seal the rotatable chamber with heating disk. Because of the rotating of the chamber, sloshing would easily appear on both end of chamber. Thus the gap between the chamber and heating disk would change ceaselessly. To settle this problem, the producer employ elastic felt to compensate the widen and narrowed gap caused by the sloshing. The above elastic felt has 5 mm thick and 20-30 mm height. But this elastic felt is of finite elastic and hardly compensating all the gaps, thus directly affect the sealing performance and have less service life than 10 years. And it would also lead low efficiency and slow drying speed, as well as high energy consumption and cost.